


A Brother's suprise

by amalcolm26



Category: NCIS
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Military, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalcolm26/pseuds/amalcolm26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo return from the military academy surprising his 13 year old sister Kelly Gibbs when she was in middle school but she didnt know that she was getting a surprise from her brother but soon after he surprised his sister he surprise their father</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising Tony's little sister

Kelly was in middle school doing some class work, when she heard her teacher announce that there was an assembly today. Wondering what kind of assembly it is, she sighed, looking down at the shirt that she was wearing. It was one of her older brother's USMC shirts. She missed her big brother. He hasn't been home much since he'd been at the Military Academy. Kelly got up from her desk and grabbed her sweatshirt, walking out with her friends to the gym. Sitting on one of the benches, she put on the sweatshirt and fixed her hair,waiting for the assembly to start.

Tony DiNozzo, Kelly's big brother, stood in the gym teacher's office in his military dress uniform. It had been his own idea to surprise Kelly, but he hadn't planned something so big - just popping up somewhere she happened to be, or waiting inside the door when she came home. Somehow he ended up here. Oh he didn't regret it - he couldn't wait to see her reaction. He hadn't seen her much over the last few years - a weekend on holidays maybe. He'd faced big opponents on the football field and other sports, and during war game exercises. So why did the thought of seeing his little sister make him so nervous?

Kelly was wondering why the assembly wasn't starting yet-she was getting impatient of waiting. She had her dad's anger and his impatience Big Time, and she was getting bored waiting for it to start. The assembly started out as a school spirit assembly. Coaches got up and gave team-building speeches, the cheerleaders got out and did some echo cheers, cheering the school on. Some student awards were given out by the school principals. "And our last award this afternoon is going to Kelly Lynn Gibbs! Kelly, where are you...there you are! Come on down here!"

Kelly gulped when the principal called her name. She put her cell phone in her jeans pocket as she walked down to the principal. Looking at the students looking back at her, she was getting nervous standing in front of everyone. She looked at the principal and then at the teachers and saw them talking.

The adults talked among themselves for a minute, then the principal spoke nervously. "Uh, we're sorry, Kelly...the award is in Coach Smith's office, just one second, we'll have someone bring it out for you...just wait...right here..."

This was Tony's cue - he snick out of the office and walked out into the gym carrying a wrapped present. "Someone forget something?"

Kelly looked over and saw Tony. She hadn't seen him in the last few years-she's grown taller, looking a lot like her dad and mom. She had tears falling down her cheeks. After not seeing him for all these years, all she could think was, he looks so different! "TONY!" She ran over to him crying as badly as she ever had since he'd left for the academy. All she could do was cry.

"Whoa!" His baby sister was growing up! She's so pretty! Tony dropped the present and grabbed her up in his arms, holding her tight, not even hearing the crowd clapping and cheering for them. He felt tears building in his eyes as he whispered her name over and over in her ear, telling her it was okay. She nodded a couple times in his arms, still crying.

She'd missed him so much! Kelly had his pillow in her room, slept with it every night ever since he left. She even cried while going to bed, she missed him so much. She just nodded in his arms, knowing everything was gonna be okay. She was happy that her brother was finally HOME!

Tony put Kelly down for one second to pick up the gift again, then picked her up off her feet. Kelly swung her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Not being able to see too well, he let someone lead them out and back to the door. He put the present down again and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey kid...missed you so much!"

She was so happy to have her brother home, hoping it was for good. "I missed you so much Tony you have no idea how much!" Kelly was choking from crying so badly and she looked up at him with a sniffle and tried to smile through her tears.

He wiped her cheeks and hugged her again. "Not a bad assembly this time, huh?" he teased.

Kelly chuckled. "No, not at all Tony! This has to be the most awesomest assembly EVER!"

Tony picked her up again. "Lets go home, how about it brat?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, lets go home Tony! You missed out on a lot... WHOA! Why're you picking me up?" she squealed when her brother picked her up, laughing at the same time. Looking at her older brother, a smile came to her face at last.

"Cuz you're still my little sister and I can." He jogged out to the family car. "Think we should go surprise dad at work"? He gave his trademark smirk.

"Oh man! Dad will flip seeing you after all these years! He missed you probably more than I did!"

Tony smiled happily. "Will you help me get him"?

"Heck yeah I'll help you, Tony," she smirked at her brother.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. You go in, pretending something's wrong, and that you need him and someone from school wants to talk to him, they're on the way to the bullpen...think you can do that?"

"Can I do that?" She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh man, this gonna be good! I can see it now Tony!"


	2. Tony and Kelly perfect time to surprise Gibbs

While at NCIS, MCRT agent (and former gunny of the United States Marine Corp.) Leroy Jethro Gibbs was working on some files, not knowing that his older son was home from the military academy. He missed his son probably more than Kelly did.

"Okay, so I run into the squad room yelling for dad, telling him that someone from my school followed me here and I need him. What the heck is your cue for you to come into the squad room?" Young Kelly looked at her brother and smiled.

"You got it kiddo... think you can sound like you're in some kind if trouble or something, sis?" Tony looked at his sister Kelly, who just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I can try. Hmm... what should I say? Like... Daddy, Daddy! Someone chased me from school and he got me in trouble! Help me!"

Tony ruffled his little sister's hair. "I don't know Kell. Maybe you can act like you're getting suspended for something? Wait a minute - he might believe that more of ME than you!"

Looking at her brother, Kelly groaned. "This is really hard, to convince dad, surprising him. Tony, help me out!"

"I know, I know... he always knows when we're trying to pull something... Can you pretend you're in any kind of trouble?"

"I guess i can try pretending that I'm in some kind of trouble, Tony. I learned from the best.. well... not really." She glanced at Tony, realizing that he looked different. "Alright Tony. You look different. What happened?" she asked, her interrogating skills almost as good as her father's.

Tony was shocked hearing that from his sister. "Me? How so, little sis?"

"I don't know Tony. You just... look different. You know?" She answered with a shrug.

Tony just smiled and brushed a lock of Kelly's hair behind her ear. "YOU'RE really the one who changed... my baby sister is growing up on me. Look at you... you look so much like mom... beautiful."

She nodded. "Yeah I do, and in your uniform, you look like dad."

He tugged at the collar of his military uniform jacket self-consciously. "I like to think I'm more handsome than that!"

"Oh come on Tony your a Marine, Dad was a Marine..."

"Well Yeah but..I think I'm more handsome than dad was. That's what all the girls tell me!" The both of them laughed.

"Come to think of it, yeah, you are, Tony."

"Yeahhh you have to say that, you're my sister Kell!" Tony gave her a light nudge. "Now. You ready to try and put one over on the ol' man, sis?" he asked with a smirk to his little sister.

"I'm gonna give it my best shot! You haven't even noticed that I'm wearing one of your old Marine T-shirts, Tony."

Tony looked over. "Oh Yeah.. I'm so used to seeing you in those, thought it was dad's, I guess."

Kelly gave him a pout. "You gave it to me when you left, and what the heck is in that present, Mr. DiNozzo?" The suspense of what was in the brightly wrapped box was killing her!

Tony look at her. "Oh. Uh... well... seeing how grown up you are now, I uh, don't think you'll be interested in it, so..." Tony shrugged uncomfortably.

"Okay, time to do this! So what's the cue so you can come in the squad room to surprise dad?"

Tony smiled, looking at his sister. "I think he'd buy that a weird guy was following you, so you ran to NCIS, and he's still following you, he'll be there any minute?"

Kelly nodded at her brother. "Okay Tony, let's do this!" She got out of the car and ran to the NCIS building, passing people while running. A security guard nods, recognizing Kelly,who was now running upstairs to the squad room where her father's team worked. She was out of breath from running upstairs, and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DADDY! DADDY!" She was out of breath, panicking. Her dad looked up, hearing his daughter's frightened voice, and stood up from his desk.

"Kelly... what's wrong, baby girl?"

She took a couple of deep breaths. "Dad there's... someone following me from school and I'm freaking out you got to help me! He's coming up from his car! Please daddy!"

Gibbs grabbed his gun and placed it in its' holster. Kelly ran to her dad and stood behind him, pretending being scared.

Tony walks out from around the corner. "Alright, where's that young girl that just came up here?" He looked around for Kelly but he couldn't see her. Kelly hid and smiled, seeing her brother.

As Gibbs saw his son in his military uniform, he was shocked! "Tony? Son?"

Tony smiled at his dad. "Hey dad..."

There were tears streaming down Gibbs' cheeks as he looked Tony over, head to toe. "Wow Tony! You're looking good, son." He smiled, and though she had tears on her face, Kelly was smiling and happy to see her father and brother together after so long.


	3. Going home as a family again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after surprising gibbs with tony being home from military acadamey, Tony had a plan to surprise gibbs at NCIS with kelly in part of the plan.

Kelly was standing behind her dad smiling seeing her older brother and their father hugging. She was happy that her brother was home from military academy hoping he won't be deployed or going back .

"Got you good huh dad?" She gave her dad the smirk he always done to her chuckling. Gibbs just shook his head and smiled back at his daughter. " Yeah you did Kell you and your brother did."  
Tony just smiled proud at his little sister." Hey it was Tony's idea to surprise you here dad, He gotten me good at school for sure."  
Gibbs looked at tony wondering what he did to surprise Kelly. " What did you to Kelly to surprise her tone?" Tony just chuckled.

"they had a assembly at her school and i talked to the principal telling him that I wanted to surprise Kelly and I gotten my dress uniform on and had present for her, so then the last award the principal called Kelly down to the floor and I saw her walk to the principal then he gave the cue to me than, I came out of the gym teacher office and came out and she saw me and bolted to me crying." He smiled at his little sister.

Kelly looked at her brother and rolled her eyes and goes to her brother and dad and hugged them both. " I'm just glad you're home Tony that all it matters now." She looks at her brother smiling ear to ear. Tony ruffled Kelly's hair. " It's good to be home instead of being in Rhode island at that military school heck the food was gross believe me." He smiled at both of them, Gibbs looked at tony and Kelly.

"i bet you're starving tony and missing my cooking." Soon after tony's stomach growled in defense Kelly looked at her brother and burst out laughing. "I guess someone hungry." she looks at tony.

Couple days later it was the night before Christmas eve Kelly was happy to have her brother home for Christmas, she looks around for tony she always loved having some time with her brother during the Christmas time making cookies having snowball fights with their dad laughing like they use to when they were kids, every year on Christmas eve tony and Kelly had a tradition they always had a full Christmas movie night just Kelly and tony they would stayed up all night sitting on the couch eating popcorn and looking at the Christmas tree wondering what they would get.

Kelly was in her room grabbing a blanket for him and Kelly, she also gotten a pullover that tony gave her when she was younger the one that he was about to leave for the academy, She walked downstairs with the blanket while putting the pullover on she was wondering where her older brother was and stepped on the last step on the stairs and see her brother sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey slowpoke got the blanket?" She smiled and nods and walked over to the couch and sat down and put the blanket around the both of them, She hasn't told anyone that she missed doing this with her older brother since he left for the academy. she looked at tony wondering what movie they were gonna watch." So tony since your home from the academy what Christmas movie we're watching this year?"

She looked at him smiling,he smiled back at his little sister and sit back on the couch, " Will since it's Christmas eve i'll give you a hint little brat." he smirked at his little sister Kelly raised one of her eyebrows looking at Tony. " alright tony Dinozzo what the first hint that you have to give me?"


End file.
